When CLAMP Meets Pokemon
by Super Ninja Asian-Chan
Summary: What happens when Mokana accidently transports the Tsubasa Chronicles group into the world of Pokemon?


**When CLAMP Meets Pokemon**

**Includes Team Rocket and Ash battles on of the CLAMP characters!**

When Mokana was transporting the group to another dimension, Mokana was drunk (thanks to Kurogane) and transported them to the Pokemon world. Oh-jeez, let's see what is going to happen next.

Mokana: GAAAA! MMFFFFTTT!

Sakura: Mokana, where have you taken us to?

Mokana: Mokana don't know.

Kurogane: Who is this kid?

(Kurogane points at Ash Ketchum, main character in Pokemon)

Ash: My name is Ash, are you guys pokemon trainers? ARE YOU?

Kurogane: What the heck is a pokemon?

Sakura: Ooooo! They're DUCKS!

Ash: No silly tall skinny girl, Pokemon are these things!

(Ash shows her Pikachu)

Pikachu: pika? pika? pfffttt.

Mokana: Another one of me? Do you know the dimensional witch?

(Misty from Pokemon shows up)

Misty: Dimensional witch?

Mokana: HOLY CRAP! IT'S A THAT SCARY WITCH PERSON WHO WORKS FOR FEI WONG REED!

Misty: who? where?

Mokana: You, stupid!

Misty: me? no no no, I"m Misty, Ash's partner!

Monkana: Ooooooo! Mokana understand!

Misty: Uhh... why are you guys so tall? You guys are like twice my height.

Kurogane: Maybe you guys are just short.

Fai: Kuro-doggy, don't be mean to our new friends. We are tall because CLAMP drew us tall.

Kurogane: I'm serious. If he calls me Kuro-doggy one more time...

Fai: Did you say anything Kuro-doggy?

Kurogane:...

Syaoran: Umm... do you have one of Sakura's feathers?

Ash: Sakura's feathers?

Misty: What is that? And what's a sakura?

Sakura: I'm Sakura. It means a cherry blossom.

Misty: Ooooo, that's sooo cool!

Sakura: Thanks, have you seen any of my feathers?

Misty: I dont' think so, I don't even know what they look like.

Sakura: oh...

Syaoran: Ok, then lets head out then.

Fai: Right.

(Brock enters)

Brock: OOOOOO-MY GOODNESS! WHO IS THIS DASHING SUPER SKINNY AND SUPER TALL GORGEOUS WOMEN WHO STANDS RIGHT BEFORE ME?

Sakura: Umm.. I'm Sakura.

Brock: SAKURA? WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME FIT FOR A BEAUTIFUL GIRL! YOU MUST BECOME MY MATE! WE WILL HAVE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN! OUR CHILDREN CAN ACTUALLY HAVE EYES!

Sakura: uhhh...

Syaoran: _who is this guy? he has no eyes! dang it, he has lines for eyes.(_he is thinking this)

Fai: Sorry mister. Sakura already has a special person already.

Brock: WHAT? Why does all the hot chicks always get taken away? wait, maybe Nurse Jenny will give me a date! NURSE JENNY!

(Brock runs toward the pokemon center)

Sakura: A special person?

Fai: yes, of course you have one!

Sakura: who is the pers-

Syaoran: Should we leave yet?

Sakura: Hmm... can we just stay here for a little bit longer? I wanna look at all those yellow things that look like Mokana!

Fai: Sure, Sakura.

(Sakura runs off and then trips over a cat with a yellow coin on its head)

Meowth: Watch where you're going, stupid!

Sakura: ow, sorry.

Syaoran: Are you alright, Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah, I think I'm fine.

Jessie: oooo! James, new people! we gotta do our catch phrase!

James: Alright!

Jessie: To protect the world from-

Misty: Guys, we already heard you guys say this in every Pokemon episode. We get it.

Fai: Who are these people?

Kurogane: Gay people.

Ash: This is Jessie and James and Meowth.

Mokana: Who's Meowth?

Ash: He's the cat.

Mokana: oooo, Mokana get it.

Misty: They always try to steal pikachu.

Pikachu: pika, pika.

Sakura: They steal Pokemons?

Misty: Yeah, let's go STARYU!

(Misty throws out Staryu)

Staryu: Hack! (It's suppose to be the call that Staryu makes)

Misty: Use water gun!

Fai and Kurogane: water gun?

(Staryu shoots out a gun of water!)

Team Rocket: GAAAAA! DANG YOU POKEMON PEOPLE!

(team rocket fly into the sky and disappears with the "ding" noise)

Misty: Yeah, it gets old.

Ash: So, you guys are going to go?

Syaoran: yeah. yeah, we are.

Ash: Can you guys have a battle with my pokemon first?

Syaoran: Uh.. sure, how do you do that?

Ash: you just fight.

Syaoran: fight?

Sakura: Do the pokemon get hurt?

Ash: Well, yeah.. but you can always heal them to the MAX at the pokemon center. so no worries.

Sakura: oooo, ok.

Kurogane: Can I fight?

Ash: Sure! Let's see how this goes!

Fai: Be careful Kurogane, you might get hurt by these adorable creatures!

Kurogane: yeah right.

(Kurogane and Ash step on the Pokemon Field. Ash throws in Pikachu.)

Ash: Alright! Pikachu, use tackle!

(kurogane runs up to pickachu and cuts it in half.)

Ash: WHAT THE $#!

Misty: LOG! LOG! I NEED A LOG! (and yes, she is thinking of the tree, log.)

Sakura: KUROGANE! YOU JUST CUT PIKACHU IN HALF! IN HALF!

Syaoran: Jeez. Mokana, let's go NOW!

Mokana: Mokana know!

(Mokana spreads its wings and the CLAMP team fanishes.)

Pikachu: Pika... pika... pee...(Pikachu is really saying: "Don't eat me when I die.")

Ash: PIKACHU! NOOOOOOOO!

Kurogane: heh heh heh.

**If you can, can you review. I want to know if this is a good story, because this is the first story that I have ever completed. Thank-you!**

**-Super Ninja Asian-Chan**


End file.
